deviationconcordancefandomcom-20200213-history
Pulsar Resurgence
Council Member Pulsar Resurgence Age: 68 Sex: Female Height: 132 cm (4' 4") Weight: 66 kg (145.5 lbs) Biography Pulsar Resurgence was promoted through the ranks faster than almost anyone before her, joining up as an Enforcer at the age of eighteen and being on the High Council Psi by twenty-nine. Enforcer Following in the footsteps of her mother, she joined the Deviation Concordance as an Enforcer as soon as she turned eighteen, though she had spent her whole life in DC Residential Compound 54827 and had been training for the position since she was six. Upon recruitment she was given the name Sunbear, she and fellow enforcer Agent Moonbear were tasked with investigating a Mausoleum that was suspected to be dealing in human trafficking. The two found evidence of human trafficking and under her instruction, they were able to neutralize the Mausoleum with no casualties. She and Agent Moonbear were then given the freedom to continue their investigation and proceeded to track down the suppliers as well as the rest of the operation over the next four years. For her performance over these assignments, she was promoted to Overlord. Overlord After being Promoted to Overlord, at the age of twenty-three, she was given the name Duchess. She spent the next four years spearheading assignments targeting human trafficking operations, and under her command thirteen were neutralized. Her final assignment as Overlord resulted in the single largest rogue Mausoleum bust in the past century. Working out of the Odessa Catacombs, a rogue mausoleum was building up an army with the goal of taking over the surface world and enslaving humanity to essentially act as cattle. Upon this discovery she was given the support of a Protector Battalion and seeing how well she handled the resulting battle, she was offered a position as Protector. Protector She became a Protector, known as Polarday, at the age of twenty-seven, and spent the next two years undergoing intense combat training for her new position. At twenty-nine she was sent to investigate and ultimately subdue XR00989, which led to her being offered a position on the High Council Psi, an offer which she readily accepted. High Council Psi She has remained on the High Council Psi as Pulsar Resurgence ever since and is one of four council members who survived the incident that killed five of the nine council members seven years ago. Operation Report 00989-19800518083217 On ..., the slumber of XR00989 was disturbed by a series of earthquakes and 00989 was ultimately awakened by a magnitude 5.1 earthquake on ...Redacted Text: May 18, 1980 On ...Redacted Text: March 15, 1980 Protector Polarday was sent with her battalion to investigate and, if need be, subdue 00989, after a magnitude 4.2 earthquake threatened to wake the sleeping beast. Protector Polarnight, along with his battalion, was sent out with orders to standby, and if needed, to provide support to Protector Polarday. A series of earthquakes over the next month and a half further threatened 00989's already restless slumber and the dragon finally awoke on ... After a relatively short battle, the dragon was subdued and returned to sleep the same day, though her slumber remains light and fitful to date. Censored Category:Faculty and Staff Category:Enforcer Category:Overlord Category:Protector Category:High Council Psi Category:Psi Class Clearance